


What a difference can change

by m_p_kal



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Kara is not a Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: "Ok so Alex we wanted to talk to you about something important"Alex looked at her parents with a question look wondering what this is all about"We decided to foster..."Hmm...OrThe AU where Maggie's aunt didn't take her in and some other family(you know who) took her in... read more inside





	What a difference can change

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone... this is a new fic I am starting bc I am in a bit in a block on my others( sorry about that :/ ) and wanted something new to relax and just unwind
> 
> This is just a small prologue to the whole thing... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it... :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @supereffingirl( superfangirl) if you want to ask me anything or just you know say hi

 

Prologue

 

It was supposed to be a good day you know...

 

It was summer time, the time where every single kid coming from a school year made from hell (it wasn't for me, I love school) craves, the time where the sun is shining brighter (and makes everything hotter, global warming anyone), the time where everything is fun and peaceful and beach-y and overall just amazing

 

In a day like that, my life came crushing down...

 

...well nothing bad happened, like no-one close to me, family or friend, had been injured or you know the word that starts and ends with a d, but it certainly did feel like it was...

 

Let me tell you something about me...

 

I don't like to share... I am like Joey from Friends when it comes to food with my things or the people I love and care about, so when this morning, I was asked to come have a talk in the living room well let's just say I wasn't that much thrilled with the thing being said

 

* * *

 

 

"Ok so Alex we wanted to talk to you about something important"

 

Alex looked at her parents with a questioning look wondering what this is all about

 

"We decided to foster..."

 

Hmm...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think of the story 
> 
> See you around :)


End file.
